


There is Still Time to Rest

by lyrana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Lmao what, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: Cullen is unsure of himself as leader of the Inquisition forces but Solas reassures him that his worries for nothing.





	There is Still Time to Rest

Cullen found himself wandering through Haven, as he always did in the mornings. But something felt different this time. He felt calm for once, and he couldn’t hear the swords of his trainees clashing together as they practiced. Walking around the grounds, he realized he was alone, save for a man staring up at the breach.

            His back was towards Cullen, but he knew who it was. Tall and slender, like most elves, but with a bit of muscle. Cullen could barely imagine the thousands of thoughts that went through his head as he stared up at the sky.

            “What’s on your mind?” Cullen asked as he approached Solas.

            “Just trying to come up with solutions for the breach, each seeming more complex, unusual and improbable than the last,” Solas replied with a small smile on his face.

            “Speaking of unusual, where is everyone?” asked Cullen, looking around.

            “Perhaps they’re still sleeping. The sun only just rose after all”

            “They’re late then,” said Cullen, “I need to go wake them-“

            “Let them rest,” said Solas, grabbing Cullen’s arm. “I think they deserve it, don’t you?”

            Cullen gave him a bewildered look. “Let them rest? We don’t know what’s coming for us! They need to be ready for anything.”

            “Commander, even the best armies benefit from a little more sleep. And they’ll respect you more for it.”

            “Or they won’t because I let them off easy.”

            Solas chuckled, making Cullen flustered. “That’s also a possibility. But I wouldn’t worry. You’re the right man for the job, and the inquisition’s armies are in good hands. I have every faith in you.”

            Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, “That makes one of us.”

            “Don’t underestimate yourself, Cullen. You have the makings of a fine leader.”

            “I-I thank you,” managed Cullen, looking away. “Thank you for believing in me.”

            Solas gave him a smirk in response then returned to staring at the breach. Cullen found himself staring at Solas, gazing at the sharp lines of his profile, and at his soft lips.

            Solas suddenly turned to him and Cullen looked away, his face furiously red.

            “Cullen? Is there a problem?” asked Solas.

            “N-no! I…” Cullen hesitated then grabbed Solas by the shoulders and kissed him. Sparks zapped when their lips touched, but Cullen was in a daze until Solas reached up and touched his hands. Cullen immediately pulled away and began to stutter an apology.

           Solas chuckled. “I believe it is time for you wake up, Commander.”

            Cullen blushed even more. “Wake up? W-what?”

            Cullen woke with a start in his freezing room. Panting as he gather his senses, Cullen got out of bed and marched towards the main fortress of Skyhold.

            It was barely dawn, but Solas was already awake, reading an old book at his table.

            “Good morning Commander Cullen. Sleep well?” Solas asked without looking at him. Cullen swore he could hear amusement in his voice.

            “I- what just happened?” Cullen asked, running his fingers through his messy hair.

            Solas turned around, failing to hide his smirk. “Why don’t you tell me Commander? After all, it was you who stormed in here dazed and confused.”

            Cullen frowned, “I’m not- You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

            “I wouldn’t dare do such a thing. After all, you were the one who initiated the kiss.”

            “I-“

            “Go back to sleep Cullen,” advised Solas as he turned to his murals. “There is still time to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke like three years ago but my friends liked it and also the DA4 tease reminded me of the fic so I'm posting it lol


End file.
